1. Field
The following description relates to a single-user (SU) or multi-user (MU) coordinated multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communication method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication systems may use a high carrier frequency to secure sufficient frequency resources. This high carrier frequency may cause a cell coverage to decrease. There have been various attempts, such as decreasing a distance between cells, increasing a transmission power, and the like, to overcome the decrease of the cell coverage. In these attempts, users in a cell edge may experience interference from adjacent cells.
Inter-cell coordination may be used to control interference, and thus, may enhance a communication performance. However, overhead is generated by the exchanging of information for the inter-cell coordination. Accordingly, the exchanging of information for the inter-cell coordination may not be performed in real-time.